Talk:Candy Cane Sword
Upgrade Added that they can be crafted durind Wintersday 2006. Glenn 10:57, 23 December 2006 (CST) Updated Added availability during Wintersday 2007. --tdt 20071230 20:54EST Durability Are rumors that these swords only last 100 hits true? I remember hearing something about that during the first Wintersday but I haven't bothered playing with one since. -- tdt 20071230 20:56EST :Untrue. This isn't Fire Emblem. 03:00, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::There was a sword like that in Zelda too, I do believe :P --Shadowcrest 04:32, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yah, the Giant's Knife - most powerful weapon in the game, except for the Broken Kokiri Stick Bug :P I heard a rumor that you can fix broken Candy Cane Swords with a Hammerne staff. (T/ ) 06:36, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::You can also exploit bridge squares to force your enemies to steal and return it, renewing its uses. But I digress. 06:45, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Nuh uh, bridge squares are not PWASE. It is only the original "Tree" square which works. Trust me, I've abused this hundreds of times, I should know >.> Also, you are incorrect. The only way to restore an enemy using the Control Enemy Glitch is on the Neleras Peak map. You must have your Lord be next to a Gorgon Egg, and they have to take the item from Supply...when they hatch, all items except that in the 1st slot will be restored to full usage. The viable PWASE on this map are the squares where the Eggs spawn, and the Fire Trap squares. Note, this is very, very dangerous to attempt when fixing the Dragonstone, especially on a Hard Mode file...for obvious reasons. :::::And I'm getting way off-topic. Say, I had to ask, are Marth and Roy gonna be in GW2? X( (T/ ) 06:55, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I'm impressed. What I meant by bridge square was a knocked-down tree, with the character who will trigger the glitch standing on the original square. And in fact, there's another way to restore your items using the control enemy glitch; if an enemy who has an item set to "drop" takes an item from supply, it will be on the bottom of his list and will then be the item to drop; you simply have to kill him to regain your item, restored to full durability. Myrrh is so cute. <3 I gave her a bunch of stolen monster attacks, it was pro. :::::::Why would they be? Copyright infringement ftw. Nintendo would smack down A-net with a subpoena of pain; yeah, that's lawyer style! 07:04, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, you were referring to that part of the glitch. Clarified...I rarely find a use for the green-slot thing, because you never know when monsters are going to have those slots. It is a pain to keep entering random maps and retreating, and checking all the enemies. Neleras has lots of goodies, too - I find the Stone and Shadowshot items to be especially hax when clearing Lagdou Ruins, 10th Floor. Bishop's Slayer ftw :) Myyrh is...pretty broken. And in all honesty, while she can become uber powerful with maxed-out stats and the Dragonstone, that is all she is good for. Giving Myrrh any other monster attack is just a bad idea. Because all her stats max at non-promoted levels...60 HP, 20 Mag, 20 Skill, 20 Speed, 30 Luck, 20 Def, 20 Res...she is simply inferior to all other promoted units of max level, without the stat boosts of the Dragonstone. She also has a weakness to Dragonslayer weaponry, and is flying so no Terrain bonuses, and takes more damage from Bows. And to top it off, you see no attack animations except for the Dragonstone...AND you cannot bring her into the Link Arena. Did I mention she doesn't get any especially good supports? ::::::::The only item you could possibly give to Myrrh which is of any use, other than breakable yet haxxor Dragonstone, is the "Decaying Air" attack from Rotting Dragons. This gives similar stat boosts and is also unbreakable. However, since there are no maps with PWASE and Rotting Dragons, it is a very, very, very hard thing to pull off. Just like trying to grab "Demon Light" (which is also very good, but only 1 chance in whole game). Downside too - Dragonstone is effective on Monsters, other weapons are not. ::::::::In the end, Myrrh is outclassed because you could just give the ranged, unbreakable, powerful "Crimson Eye" (best monster attack easily available) to any other character and they would perform better. Works wonders on Bishops, but "Naglfar" is of course the best. :::::::::Well, I was referring to the long-running and horribly bad joke among the prO FE community...all the noobs keep asking, every time a new FE game comes out, "omg are marth n roy in teh gamez?!?!!one", and it pisses people off. Yeah, they are amazing in SSBM (well, Marth is), but people can't even read the freaking trophy text - "Japan Only". Sad. (T/ ) 07:17, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I gleaned aesthetic pleasure from a little girl killing monsters with their own body parts; is that so terrible? Don't forget, Roy WAS in FE7. And I've played a few of the "Japan Only" Fire Emblems. 07:23, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Holy crap that got off topic fast.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 07:25, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Roy made a TOKEN appearance in FE7 at the very end, and he's not a playable character. That hardly counts. Nobody cares about Roy anyways, he sucks. Unless you're in 4-player... Ah, I'd love to play the Japan FE series, if only I could read Japanese. Or find a translated ROM or something. (T/ ) 07:27, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::That could be arranged, actually. Got MSN? 07:30, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :It is true, I was using it against Hard Mode Kunavang (I was soloing her with a riposte build) when it explodeded and killed all the afflicted around me except the warriors (because they are warriors I guess and high armour). The corpses of teh afflicted then spawned 3 shiro-ken of the same profession each who started attacking each other and healing me while I was using my ripostes to kill Kunavang. The sword, after exploding, turned into a Obsidan Ectoplasm Blade which creates a ecto and shard in your inventory each time you critical with it and I then proceeded to use it to beat Kunavang down. Also on a side note, the damage from the cany cane sword exploding is slashing damage Blue.rellik 04:56, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Blue, I think you mean it turned into an Oblivion Endoplasm blade? --Shadowcrest 04:59, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::You don't tell me what I mean boy Blue.rellik 05:01, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Touche :P --Shadowcrest 05:08, 31 December 2007 (UTC)